J.Z.
Joey Zachary "J.Z.", labeled , is the main antagonist and a new contestant joining Erin's Total Magical Adventure and was placed on Team Jafar (named by him). However, as of Clean and Tid-Diddly, he switched to Team Hope. He returns on Erin's Total Magical Realms and was placed on Courageous Monkeys. Personality J.Z.'s a fan of every villain, especially with all the antagonists of the show. He is charismatic, sneaky, intelligent, a bit sadist, easy to anger, a bully, and cruel. But he can be calm and patient in some situations. He maybe a cheater, sabotages, and sadistic, he has his limits. He does follow the code of honor and claims to be a gentleman. He is only selfish when it comes to money. His anger gets the better of him and he can be a coward at times. Despite he doesn't regret any of his evil deeds during both seasons, he claims the only thing he ever regretted was getting Sylvia captured by the Fearsome Five and separating his cousin from Skip. Because he's a fan of villains, he tends to be excited and "fan boy" whenever he's near or meets villain he admires. He also doesn't seem to mind when villains unintentionally call him by his real name much to others' surprise. However there are certain villains he's not a fan of due to either their evil acts are more cruel or monstrous even for him. For example, he may like Mal for being evil but he hated how he killed innocent people, which is one of J.Z.'s standards. He has a crush on Sylvia who doesn't share the same feelings for him. He's very possessive of her and he'll do anything to win her heart. This causes a rivalry between him and Gard. Despite this, he would never let Sylvia be in danger or get hurt by anyone else. Like Coco, he comes from a rich family. Unlike Coco, he isn't spoiled rotten even if he had everything his heart desired. Like a stereotype Disney Villain, when he wins the million dollars he wants to take over the world. In Erin's Total Magical Realms, J.Z.'s villainous role was reduce to an anti-villain, one of the reason was to hide his villainous side from his cousin. But he wants revenge for his defeat and humiliation from the finale. He also returns as a human again but retains his dragon wings, tail, and eyes and sneezes or coughs painful fire breath. Also it shows more of J.Z.'s soft side, to Zarina mostly, he can be very overprotective of her and hates to see her unhappy. When he separated her from Skip, Zarina ignored him making him sad and lonely. In the end, in his way, made up to her by bringing Skip back. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In Logo Loco-Motive, J.Z. snatches the egg away from Justin, who examinates it. J.Z. becomes enraged, and he accuses Lightning of both letting it happen on purpose and of being in league with the Scott, who he wasn't involved at all. He furiously attacks Lightning, who claims he couldn't think right when there's panicking situations, to which Robbie responds he doesn't think at all. As he keeps chasing Lightning. J.Z. smacks his pipe on Team Jafar's table, making the logos fly everywhere, much to Heather's frustration. When Lightning stops as Erin ends the challenge, J.Z. manages to hit him, finally satiating his own rage. In Skultimate Frights, he's real name is revealed to be Joey Zachary much to his embarrassment. In To Catch a Fairy, As Erin explains the challenge J.Z. states he and the remaining contestants they're not five years old, to which Erin responds some of them act like one. During the challenge, as J.Z. and his team went to the Fear Tent, with Team Hope following them, he suspected that it would be the other's fears to appear but instead, they ended up confronting J.Z.'s fear, Makayla, scaring him away enough to abandons the challange in an attempt to escape her. As he runs away from his ex-date, J.Z. tries to avoid her, by hiding on the Dimmsdale sign hill, then a tree, then the movie theatre, and then inside the stomach of a lion in the zoo, but Makayla is able to find him, scaring him more. When J.Z. finds his last hiding place left, a hotel room, Makayla finds him there as well. Having enough of his old nanny tormenting him, J.Z. finally stands up to her calls her out for what she did to him and Zarina to his entire life, as Makayla falls of the hotel room, he throws a boulder at her, before the camera fades to black as it finally falls on her. After Coco is brought back to normal and the fairy, who turns out to be Alyssa, is caught at the end of the challenge, J.Z. walks inside the park to encounter the teams and the staff. After Dakota's elimination, J.Z. was one of the contestants who were annoyed at being at Escalator Land. In The Most Dangerous Cure Hunt, In Totally Virus Control Much?, in the end, he looked at the WOOHP card Jerry gave him, but Skullgal took it away from him and reminded him he is not a good guy. Appearances Trivia *He is the main antagonist for this season. **He's the seventh antagonist, following Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, and Mal. *J.Z., along with Duncan, Erin, Sierra, Mike/Vito and Mal, Sylvia, and Aretmis are the strongest contestants. *As shown in The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx whenever J.Z.'s depressed, he doesn't speak, tend to act villainous, or lose his anger especially when Erin called him by his real name. *He's the third villain to return only to have their villainous role lowered, first ones were Heather and Scott. *He's the first human-turned-dragon to appear in the series, right before Wataru, Todd, Seiji **He's dragon form's actually a punishment for his action during ETMA, giving that it took him a year to return to normal. But he still has his wings, tail, dragon eyes, and painful fire sneezes and coughing. Gallery Overall= Swimsuit j z by bubblemomoko15-d72gpxk.jpg|J.Z. in his swimsuit. Sleepwear j z by bubblemomoko15-d72gq9x.jpg|J.Z. in his sleepwear. Rockin j z by bubblemomoko15-d7uhzk6.jpg|J.Z. during the Battle of Bands in Bands of Harmony. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Team Jafar Category:Team Hope Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants Category:Erin's Total Magical Realms contestants Category:Courageous Monkeys Category:Wise Sorcerers